


Going Through The Alphabet

by Krazykoolkitty214



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse probably, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - The Sound of Music Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Allura (Voltron), Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Human Coran (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Matt, Idk i could be wrong, Internal Conflict, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Matt is a Disaster, Multi, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Stones are weird my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazykoolkitty214/pseuds/Krazykoolkitty214
Summary: From A - Z, our favorite characters go through this singular phase of different universes. 26 of them to be in fact. Just when Lance is feeling good, everything has to go awkward really, really fast.OrLance is a curious boi, and makes the whole team go to different universes until they find their own.





	1. Prologue: This Is Canon (not the camera company)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all to this shit show! I'm sticking to this fic I SWEAR HOLY JEEZ. It's just, school sucks, and my schedule is weird. If you see the Sound Of Music tag, it's because I just came out of playing Brigitta for the school musical. I just had to put this in my dudes. 
> 
> I'll try to update as fast as I can, Aight?
> 
> If you're asking me if this is like my one-shot book, Imma say kinda, cause this actually has plot, and the one-shots are just a story on a go.
> 
> Also the Despacito line? I am hispanic so ofc, I had to input my thoughts.
> 
> I need professional help.
> 
> Titles are referencing to the universe the group is currently in. 
> 
> Alright, read this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Beep, beep, I'm a sheep, I said-"

 _"Lance! Shut the fuck up!"_ Keith and Pidge yelled through the comms. Lance pouted, as he rolled his eyes. He jumped from one piece of debris to another. He was bored out of his mind, what did they want him to do? Re-think his life choices?

"I'm sorry! Jeez, take a chill pill," Lance replied, sulking. Hunk came behind him, and patted his back consolingly. Shiro was right in front, and both legs of Voltron caught up with him. Allura came up next, Keith and Pidge bringing up the rear.

Keith came back to the castle, towing in Krolia, his mother. She was afraid his recklessness would kill him one day, as he was being in such close proximity with other Galras. Both did come back just last week, and to say Lance was less than ecstatic would be pushing it. He was glad Keith came back, but now...

Lance shook his head.

 _"Alright guys, lets go inside the facility. Careful, their might be some traps lying around the place, and it would be dangerous to trigger one,"_ Shiro told the team, and everyone nodded. They all used their jet-packs to boost them inside the ship, which was floating aimlessly.

Hours before, they got a called down into the bridge. Someone was hailing the castle for help, and of course, being the paladins they went to check out the situation. Turned out, it was an old Galran facility. 

They entered the dark place, and Lance took a look around. The ceilings were high, and the only light was coming from either electrical sparks on the wall, or the occasional flicker of a light. They could step down, and walk around, but they decided to float with their jet packs. 

Allura, from Lance's view, was looking around wearily, and Keith shielded his blade. Lance looked down at his own sword, the Altean broadsword as Allura had put it. He was more of a shadow now then ever. He transformed the sword into the blaster he used to have when he was with Blue.

Blue. He could barely hear her, Red taking over the lioness. Lance shuddered, and he continued on. Hunk was with his blaster, and Pidge was typing something on her keypad. Shiro had his glowing arm activated, but his bayard wasn't out.

They kept on going, until they reached a fork. Well, it looked like a fork with three prongs if you were looking at the path they chose. Which, Pidge was currently looking at through a map on her key-pad. How the hell does she do it? Lance may never know.

"Huh. Do we split up, or...?" Lance trailed off, looking around. He turned on the flashlight from his armor, now that it was dark, and he could barely see anything, other than the pad, and the others illuminating the place with their own flashlight. 

 _"We should. Alright. Hunk, you come with me. Pidge go with Allura, and Keith and Lance go through the middle. No quarreling you two. We come back this way if you can't find anything. If you do find anything, then give us your location and we'll be there. Now, let's move,"_ Shiro says in his Dad voice. They all nod, and Keith and Lance go through the middle.

It's quiet between both boys. Lance mutes his comms so the others won't be able to hear his rendition of Luis Fonsi. 

"Des-pa-ci-to, I ain't gonna use that JB bullshit, I'm fuck-ing fine with Luis Fon-si, If you dis-a-gree with me, I'll punch you-or, fu-u-cking dick," Lance sang, as he remembered the lyrics he made with his siblings. Lance sighed, thinking about how he and Veronica used to prank Marco and Luis before he went to the Garrison. 

 _"Lance, can you not?"_ Keith growled through the headset, making Lance flinch. Well, almost all of them.

"Sorry, sorry. Is there anything at all?" Lance asked, looking towards Keith. The Galran shook his head, his flashlight still moving around the walls. Lance did the same, as he put his bayard in its original form. 

It was really quiet between the two. Lance could hear his own heartbeat, and that was not normal on missions like these. There would be noises, or some type of noise, but now? Nada.

"Sooooo, how's life?" Lance asked, his tone bored. Keith gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm boooored, okay? I'm sorry. The quiet is not making me feel okay," Lance explained to the raven. Keith huffed.

" _Oh. Well, why don't you tell me a story? From back on Earth? Or when I was gone?_ " Keith asked, as he kept his eyes away from Lance. The Cuban squinted his eyes towards the Korean, who looked very interested at the chunk of metal that was lying on the floor.

And so, Lance began talking about an adventure of him, Pidge, and Matt. Which turned to his time with Kaltenecker, then to the time with the mice re-enacting Voltron battles.

"... Plachu then falls on the floor, and I just start to applaud. I quickly went over to the sink as well, and I grabbed the mini looking pool thing for small animals, and that's how they got a bath using my stuff," Lance drawled. Keith only smiled back, chuckling as well. And Lance blushes, cause fuck he's cute as shit. 

It begins to become quiet again, until Lance sees something in the wall. "Hey, what's that?" He points to an indent, where his light bounces off of. Both boys get closer to inspect the wall, which was... not as connected the metal as they thought. 

" _Shiro? I think Lance and I found something. I'm sending our coordinates over,_ " Keith says through the comms, as Lance turns his mic on. Shiro tells everyone to go over to where both teens were floating around.

Lance, being the curious guy he is, starts moving the indent backwards. 

" _What the fuck are you doing?_ " Keith asks. 

"What do you think? I'm a curious guy, I kinda need to see water he fuck is going on. Plus this thing is glowing. Imma go inside and take a look," Lance replied, a smirk falling on his lips. Keith rolled his eyes, and decides to help the guy.

As both males began to work, the others were soon coming near them. The teens finished in time, the chunk of metal falling away to make a hole in the wall fit enough for a king sized bed to fit through.

" _Let's go in,_ " Keith says. Lance takes hold of his shoulder, halting him from any other moves. Keith looks back, annoyed. Lance raises his eyebrow.

"We should wait for the team, my dude," He only says, trying to imitate Shiro. Keith rolls his eyes, as Lance smiles. Both of them enter the room, the glow coming from a fist sized rock in the middle of the room.

The room itself was empty. No glowing walls, no electronics, just nothing. The ceiling was high as well, making it good for a vantage point for shooting. Then there was the rock.

It was glowing a weird light blue. Not like any blue Lance had seen. It was painful, but yet, so enticing to see. Keith must have felt something off, as he grabbed his blade and stayed in a defensive position. 

"Woah, chill out dude. It's just a rock," Lance told him, but he got ignored. Lance raised an eyebrow, so he turned back to the glow.

One by one, the other paladins filled up the room. Pidge took a picture of the rock, and sent it to the castle.

" _Hey, Coran, Matt, Lotor. Do any of y'all know what this is?"_ Pidge asked, as she then turned on her camera so the castle could view what she was seeing.

 _"Uh, that's new. Hey, Krolia, have you seen this during any of your missions?_ " Matt asked the other Galra who was occupying the castle. Murmurs could be heard. Lance ignored them, as he went forward, his arm outstretched. 

" _Wait! Lance don't touch that! That's a universal jumper!_ " Lotor shouted, just as Lance touched it. 

Four things happened in that moment.

1\. Pidge, Allura, Hunk, Keith, and Shiro touched Lance, as he touched the rock.

2\. A glow of angry red basked the empty room.

3\. Everyone who was somehow connected to the rock, blacked out.

4\. They all left into another universe.

Back at the castle, everyone was quiet, as the camera turned black.

"Fuck," said Krolia, done with life, as she slumped back into her chair. The other three stared at her.

"What's a fuck?" Both Coran and Lotor asked, and Matt just face palmed.

Now the only thing they could do was just wait for the others to return soon.

Hopefully.


	2. Universe A: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O universe :^)
> 
> Alphas:  
> • Shiro  
> • Hunk  
> • Lotor  
> • Allura  
> •Nyma  
> •Rolo
> 
> Betas:  
> •Keith  
> •Pidge  
> •Shay  
> Omegas:  
> •Lance  
> •Matt  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships for this universe:  
> Keith/Lance/Shiro  
> Lance/Nyma  
> Lotor/Allura/Matt  
> Pidge/Hunk/Shay
> 
> The canon-verse:  
> No one cause what are feelings. It just gets awkward, alright?
> 
> Okay, so A/B/O universe (Here we go!)

Lance started blinking, his eyes covered with black spots. He groans in pain, trying to sit himself up from wherever he was lying down. He could hear the others groaning in pain too, and he knew he was about to get an earful from Shiro.

“What the heck was that?” 

Lance turned to see Pidge, standing over him furiously, her face contorted in a distasteful manner. Lance only groaned again, and starts to lie down, when he finally notices his surroundings.

“Wait, are we back home?” He jumps up, looking around nervously, but excitement quickly bubbling in his chest. The others looked around as well, and surprise came around their faces.

“Looks like it. Let’s look around,” Shiro replies, beginning to walk towards the clearing of the trees they landed in. This forest look familiar to Lance, but he couldn’t put his finger on the memory. He followed the others, trying to take in the imagery of the peaceful planet. 

He turns to look at Allura, who had a very… nostalgic look in her eyes. She must have been thinking about Altea, and how different yet similar the place looks. 

“Hey, there’s some kids over there!” Pidge pointed towards the playground, where kids and parents were laughing about. 

“Oh my God, we’re in Florida!” Lance squeaked, running up to Hunk, and clutching his arms. Hunk smiles down at the Cuban. 

The group advances towards the kids, where they were playing happily in the park. Yet, confusion and horror seemed to dawn on all six. Those kids… were them!

“What the fuck?” Keith cried out, as younger version of him was chasing Pidge around with a bucket full of dirt.

“Hee-yah!” A small voice, Lance, cried out before tackling Keith down by the legs. Both went tumbling down, as Pidge started to laugh in delight.

“Oh, Lance, you must have touched the Universal Jumper. You see, this crystal has the ability to manifest whoever is connected to the crystal, and put them towards an alternate universe. I’ve forgotten about this, since it’s been so long since I’ve seen one. Since Lance, you touched it, we are inside the crystal, where we need to find a way out. Only you can find the crystal, and get us out,” Allura said shakily, looking over at the Red Paladin. Everyone looked between Allura and Lance, and Pidge sighed. 

“Well, now we know Slav was correct about his theories. So what, do we have to play along or…?” Pidge asked, looking at Allura. Allura blinked, looking back at the younger version of themselves, playing cheerfully.

“The crystal will come to Lance in time. No one is able to see us, so, yes, we have to wait this out,” Allura replied, sitting down on the ground. 

Everyone looked around at each other, and shrugged. Might as well get this through. They all sat down beside each other, looking through this universe.

…

Lance kept an eye on Shiro. He may have been the oldest out of all of them, being only eight, but that didn’t mean he could just steal his boat.

“Shiro, you’re a meany! Give me back my boat!” Lance put his hands on his hips before pouncing on the Japanese boy. Shiro dodged easily, the boat out of Lance’s reach. 

“Na, na, na, na, na! Catch me if you can!” Shiro replied snarkily, running away from the Cuban boy. Said boy blinked, before running after Shiro.

“Keith! Keith! Help me get my boat back!” Lance shouted, still running around the playground chasing Shiro. Keith, who was playing with Hunk, stood up and nodded, a determined look on his face. Both boys ran around, one on the left, and one on the right, before jumping on Shiro’s legs. Shiro stumbled, and fell, the boat falling from his hands, and onto the pavement out of reach. Lance quickly grabbed it, before Shiro was able to take it away.

“Woo! Keith, we did it! We make a good team!” Lance jumped up, smiling and giving Keith a high-five. Keith laughed, a smile placed on his face, his dimples showing. Shiro groaned, as he was still under both of the younger boys. Pidge and Hunk were behind them, laughing at the older boy.

“That’s not fair, there were two of you!”

“Well, you’re older, you meany!” Lance stuck out his tongue, as Shiro dusted his khaki shorts.

“Okay, okay. Hey, do you guys wanna come over to my house for a sleepover next weekend? My Baba is coming over, since my mama and papa are going to Japan for a week,” Shiro told the gang of kids. They all looked at each other, a grin appearing on their faces.

“Woo! Yeah, can we? Let’s go ask our parents!” Katie squealed, running with Hunk towards their parents, who were sitting at a wooden table, conversing with each other. 

Lance looked at Keith, who was wearing a frown on his face. Keith had parents, it’s just, they weren’t here at the moment. They were back in South Korea, helping out his  Halmeoni from his father’s side. She needed all the help she could get, before deciding to come to the States.

“Hey, why don’t you call your mum? I’ll go get my mami, and you can borrow her phone! She has your mum’s number in there somewhere!” Lance laughed a bit, tugging onto Keith’s small, pale hand. Keith gave a small grateful smile, as Lance and him ran over to where Lance’s mom, Rosa, was sitting.

“Hola, hijito. Que paso?” Rosa asked the two boys, whose faces were flushed from running. 

“Puedes hablarle a la madre de Keith? Por fiii! Y tambien queria saber se pudiera ir a la casa de Shiro, para estar la noche!” Lance told his mom in a squeaky Spanish voice. Rosa laughed, and nodded, handing the phone over to Keith, as she typed his mom’s number in.

After a few rings, Krolia answered with a soft , “Hello?”

“ 엄마! Can I go to Shiro’s house for a sleepover?” Keith said, knowing that Krolia barely knew any Korean. She was a woman who was born and raised in L.A. California, but quickly moved out to Texas where she met John Kogane, the man she was to marry years later. 

“Ah, the Shirogane's home, eh? Alrighty, just let your aunt know,” she responded. Keith agreed, and they quickly chatted. They finished the conversation, and Keith gave the phone back to Rosa, who was sitting on the bench looking at a jumping Lance.

“Can you go? Can you go? Canyougo?” Lance asked, grabbing Keith’s shoulder and shaking him. Keith laughed.

“Of course! Let’s go play with the others!” Keith smiled, tugging onto Lance’s hand and dragging him towards the other three. Shiro gave the two boys a fond smile.

This was going to be trouble. Ten Years Later…

Lance huffed, waking up from the bed he was lying in. He looked around the room, that was covered in stars and astronomy things. His telescope was looking outside his windows, his desk pushed against the opposite side of the wall, near the blue door. His phone was on top of his desk, and so was his laptop. His dresser was right beside his desk, and on top was all oh his creams and moisturizers. His stash of makeup was in the middle drawer, all the way at the back.

Lance sighed, going over to his drawers and grabbing his white polo shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, his trousers, and kitten covered socks. They were cute, and he loved kittens, so of course he would buy them, what the heck. 

He went into the bathroom, quickly cleaning up, and going through his morning routine. He changed, sumping his warm and fluffy PJs into the hamper. Lance went back into his room, and grabbed both laptop and phone. He quietly went down the stairs, putting his stuff into his gray bag, that was waiting for him on the couch. 

“Buenos dias, mami. Es eso pancakes que huelo?” Lance greeted his mom with a kiss on the cheek. Rosa snorted, ruffling his hair.

“Yes, child. Now, go and get yourself breakfast. I’m not your maid,” she snorted, walking away from the kitchen. Lance only smiled brightly, as he went to the cupboards to grab himself a plate, and stack it with pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

“Don’t eat in the kitchen, boy! Come out here!” Rosa called out from the back patio, and Lance laughed, walking outside. He sat down beside his mother at the table, which was outside and overlooked the beach.

“Did Veronica and Luis leave already?” Lance asked, eating his breakfast like no tomorrow. Rosa slapped Lance’s head for talking and eating.

“Yes, mi cielo. Marco left early for volleyball practice, of course. Did you take your suppressants?” 

“Ah, crap! Thanks, mami!” Lance squeaked, rushing back inside to grab those pills. Rosa sighed, taking a sip from her Cuban coffee. This boy…

Lance found the pills, and swallowed them with a glass of orange juice. Of course, these suppressants were for during the day, and once it reached night, his heat could be coming in. 

“Okay, thank you, but I’m going to eat, or I’m going to die,” Lance told his mother, as he came back outside. Rosa cackled, as Lance began eating once more.

It was quiet, and that was unusual as the house was always bustling with noise. He missed his Papi, and his sweet Abuelita who was back at her house. His older siblings were either in college, and Marco was in his last year of highschool. 

“Okay, well, sorry Ma. I got to go, Nyma is giving me a ride,” Lance told his mother, picking up his plate. She followed him inside, putting her mug in the sink. Lance was already grabbing his Garrison varsity jacket, and his bag, when he heard Rosa sigh.

“Are you okay, mami?” Lance asked, turning around. She had a small frown on her face.

“With Nyma? Hijo, are you sure she’s the right one?” Rosa asked, looking at her baby boy. Lance only gave her a smile.

“Ma, she may not be the one for me in the future, but right now? She’s anything and everything. She’s the one who I fell for,” Lance told her like he had said it a million times before. And he did! 

“Alright, if you think so. Now go, hijito. I can see her car in the front,” she responded, giving him a kiss on the forehead, and he grabbed his bag, walking out the front door.

Nyma was there, waiting for him in her 2017 Nissan Rouge. It was of white colour, instead of the red. Nyma was there, wearing her blond hair down in braids, and a purple crop top with grey shorts. Her pale hands which were lightly covered in freckles, was resting on the wheel. Lance upon entering the car, kissed her. A bit of tongue slipped in, and they quickly got over themselves.

“Hello there pretty lady. How is the day treating you?” Lance asked with a goofy smile. Nyma gave a cold one back.

“Fiiiiiiiine, oh my God, stop with the Shakespearean bullshit. Let’s get to it, babe, or we’re going to be there late,” Nyma snickered, as she started driving them to school. The ride was silent, as the comment dampered Lance’s mood just by a bit. They finally arrived, twenty minutes before the bell rung.

“Welp, let’s go, you dweeb,” Nyma snorted, as Lance got out of the car. Both grabbed their bags,  and went inside the school, holding hands. Everyone cooed, looking at the school’s power-couple. The striker for the soccer team, and the head cheerleader. 

“Bye, babe. Got to go talk strategy with the other girls,” Nyma told Lance as she gave him a peck, and walking away. Lance smiled, and waved, before heading to his locker, which was on the second floor. He arrived, opened it, and dropped off his bag for some books, and his phone. He wouldn’t need his laptop until third, anyway, as his drama class was writing a review over a play they watched. It was great.

“Ooh, look it, it’s Lancey-Lance!”

“Pidge-Podge! I am wounded from that tone! I can’t bear it! I’m melting, ahh!” Lance replied. Closing his eyes, and putting a hand to his chest, as he starts falling against his locker dramatically, and slowly making his way to the ground.

“Wow, that’s sad,” he heard a voice he hasn’t heard in months.

“Keith! Oh my God, you’re back! Why the fuck haven’t you called me, mullet!” Lance cried out, scrambling to get up, giving his best friend a hug. Keith snorted, embracing the Cuban back.

“Because I took his phone away,” another voice replied. Lance looked up.

“Shiro!”

The same treatment was made upon the older boy, who also came back from his exchange trip from England.

“You guys gotta tell me everything, like absolutely everything! Like the Big Ben, and ooh, the theater, and cheese, the M&M factory! Also the carousel! Please tell me the girl, uh, Elizabeth? Yeah, Elizabeth! Tell me she took you up there too! And did you go to-,” Lance was cut off with a wave of hands.

“Woah, there cowboy. One thing at a time,” Shiro snorted. Hunk came over, Shay in tow. 

“Hey, Shiro, Keith! How was England?” Hunk asked, looking at both boys. They looked at each other and smiled. There was something there…

“It was great, Hunk! Holy goodness, you should have tasted the food. Weird, but good. Also, where the fuck did Pidge go?” Keith replied, looking around. Pidge then decided to scurry up Lance’s back and make a mess of his hair.

“Hey! Stop it, get some help!” Lance swatted the Gremlin’s hands away from his hair. He conditioned it just this morning! Damn you, Pidgeon.

“Are you sure about that?” Pidge replied, squeezing his shoulders and jumping off. Both weirdos snorted, and high-fived each other.

“Ey, you, McClain! Meeting in ten!” A guy from the soccer team, Haxus, yelled at Lance. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I know. Tell coach I’ll be there, or I’m kicking your ass,” Lance replied, giving him the bird. Haxus snorted, and waved, a malicious grin on his face. He turned back at the group.

Keith and Shiro were blinking at him, as Pidge grumbled. Hunk and Shay looked at each other, a worried glance forming in between.

“Fucking Haxus can go suck my dick. Oh my God, can he just leave you alone for thirty minutes? I swear he has an obsession with you!” Pidge smacked Lance’s arm repeatedly. 

“Ow! Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m sorry. Well, I gotta go, or Iverson is going to kill me. See y’all!” Lance replied, waving his hand as he walked towards the direction Haxus went to. Shiro and Keith blinked once more.

“What happened when we were gone?” Shiro asked, looking at Lance’s back.

“A lot. We’ll fill you in.”

“Damn it! Rolo, what the hell is your problem?!” Lance growled, wiping the blood away from his mouth. Of course Rolo just punched him, the sadistic dick. He couldn’t just leave him alone for an hour without taunting him.

“My problem is you. You’re 16, how the fuck are you striker, huh? I’m going to break those legs of yours so bad, that you won’t be able to walk anymore!” Rolo snorted, jealousy clouding his brain. Lance tried to run, but Rolo had used his Alpha voice which made Lance whimper. 

“Ooh, look at this, an Omega just ready to be marked, like the sluts you are! Well, now, I’ll teach you, you cock-sucking whore!” Rolo snarled, as his legs pulled back, and kicked Lance right in the groins. Lance’s pained whimper came out, and Rolo gave more and more kicks, and more and more bruises would have to be hidden. 

Blood spurts out, and Lance felt numb. He was just that. A dirty. Fucking. Omega.

“Alright boys, lets go,” Rolo growled, and walked away from the quivering boy. Lance groaned, as he reached inside his pocket.

**_Iamthebi-est-bisexual_ **

Hunk, help.

**_Hunky-Dory_ **

Where are you?

**_Iamthebi-est-bisexual_ **

Out side walllllllll garden hlpe

Dont bring anyobne

**_Hunky-Dory_ **

Be there soon.

Hunk did arrive, and he squeaked. 

“Lance, who the hell did this to you?” He asked, picking the boy up. His white polo was splattered with his own blood, and the smell of a hurt omega filled the air. His skinny jeans were ripped, and he was sporting a good black eye, and busted lip. Bruises can be seen littered all over his arms. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Lance whimpered, tears wanting to fall out, but couldn’t. Hunk looked at his friend with worry. He could be sporting a concussion, and sprained ankles. Was his arm looking a bit angled?

“Okay, I’m going to bring you to the hospital. Don’t worry, alright? I’ll be with you,” Hunk told the poor Cuban boy, as his own blood poured over his own shirt. Lance began to shake his head no, but the pain made him cry out.

“Don’t tell my mom,” Lance wheezed out, tears threatening to fall. Hunk hesitated, then he nodded. He might not tell his mom, but his siblings were another story. 

Hunk began walking discreetly to the car, scenting the Omega so the air wouldn’t be able to smell the injured male. He finally got to his car, setting Lance in the backseat, and strapping him in by the waist. Lance curled into himself, whimpering softly. Hunk whimpered, as he walked into the driver seat, and getting out of the school parking lot. 

He saw Nyma laughing along to Rolo and a few other jocks from the soccer team. He rolled down the window so the stench of injured Omega wouldn’ t stench up the car.

“... ha! He couldn’t even defend himself. What a fucking dumbass, whore! Lucky enough, I’m going to make it all better!” Hunk heard the other female Alpha laugh snarkily. Hunk began to scowl, but he set his course onto the road. So it was them who hurt Lance? He swore to himself to never let Lance get hurt once more.

“Oh man, you guys were right. Nyma is a bitch,” Lance chuckled weakly, before groaning out in pain. Distressed pheromones began to fill up the car, which made Hunk tighten his grip, and drive faster.

“Let's not talk about that now. We should be at the hospital in a few minutes,” Hunk replied, trying to soothe Lance’s distress. He only whined in response. 

Hunk was correct, since they arrived at the hospital in a few minutes time. Hunk got Lance out of the car, and quickly brought him to the emergency room.

“Help! My friend is hurt!” Hunk squeaked, cradling Lance. The nurse at the front desk pressed a button, which opened up a door.

“Follow me!” The nurse told Hunk, who went inside the doors, and went through a few corridors. She then went into a room, where there was a white bed waiting to be used. Hunk put him there while the nurse touched a button on the wall. 

“Rapid Response Team needed. Floor 1 room 164. I repeat, Rapid Response Team need. Floor 1 room 164,” she spoke, her voice echoing through the walls of the hospital. She turned to Hunk. 

“Sir, I need you to come out with me in the hall. The team will do their best to help your friend,” she said, beckoning him outside. Hunk nodded, kissing Lance on the forehead.

“I’ll be out there, okay? Let the medics help you. You’re safe,” Hunk re-assured Lance. Lance only whined, nodding along as he began to lose consciousness. Blood was seeping out very quickly, as Lance began to become pale.

Hunk left the room, and the nurse left the door open for the other medics who were running in the hallway into the room. The last one turned to Hunk with a reassuring smile, before closing the door. 

“He’ll be fine, sir. He’s in good hands with the team. Come on, and sit in the waiting room, okay? I’ll get you a change of clothes and a bag,” the nurse told Hunk, a soft smile gracing her features. Hunk nodded numbly, before following her out into the waiting room.

He sat down on one of the chairs, as she went to find some spare clothing.

GC: aTTITUDE FOR ACTION BITCHES

**_Hunky-Dory_ **

_ Guys, I’m at the hospital. Lance is in trouble. He’s in the emergency room. _

**_Shit-its-papa_ **

_ WHAT?! _

**_Pidgeon-the-situation-maker_ **

_ Fuck okay lets go every1 _

**_Sun-Shay-ne_ **

_ Im already in the car, hurry up sweetie _

**_Keefers-is-an-EMOtional-gay-mess_ **

_ Shiro and I are skipping, we’re there in 5. _

**_I-am-a-matt_ **

_ MY SON _

_ WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! _

**_Hunky-Dory_ **

_ Lance texted me. Found him bleeding out and hurt. Brought him here to the hospital. I think I know who did it, but we’ll be sure when he’s ready to talk. _

**_Pidgeon-the-situation-maker_ **

_ Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk. I am p i s s e d. _

**_Shit-its-papa_ **

_ Pidge, start looking around for text messages of who could do this. Matt, you know what to do. Keith and I will be there in exactly 2 minutes. _

**_Sun-Shay-ne_ **

_ Pidge whipped out some devices, oof.  _

_ Ok were here. _

That was when the nurse came in, and gave him a spare shirt  to change into. HUnk gave her a small gracious smile. “Thank you, ms. I’ll bring this back as soon as I can,” he told her. She smiled.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. You’ve got enough on your dinner plate,” she replied, walking back to the front desk, sitting down on the chair. Hunk sighed. That was the moment where both Shay and Pidge entered the building. 

“Hunk- oh my god,” Pidge mumbled, seeing the blood on his shirt. Shay had her hands over her mouth, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“Stay here, I’ll be back,” Hunk told them, before going to the washroom to change. Shay and Pidge walked to one of the chairs, blinking back tears. Pidge furiously took out her phone, tapping some things out, before huffing in anger. Shiro and Keith then entered the room, furious as hell.

“What happened? Where’s Hunk?” Keith growled, his face looking like it was about to murder. Shiro was more well composed,  but still the anger raging off of him. Both males had pheromones coming out like crazy.

“Woah there, dude. Y’all are gonna stink up the place!” Pidge grumbled. Keith and Shiro barely stopped.

“Well, where’s Hunk?”

“Right here,” the guy himself responds. Keith turned to him, opening his mouth but Hunk shushed him. Hunk dropped the bag onto the chair, before sighing.

“I think Rolo and his goons hurt Lance,” Hunk said, crossing his arms. Everyone stilled, knowing how the older students hurt someone two years younger than them.

“What? Why?” Shiro was the one who broke the silence. Hunk shrugged, sitting beside Shay. Both Shiro and Keith sat down, a worried expression on their faces. They sat silently, and minutes went to hours. 

Finally, a doctor came to the group. Hunk had texted Lance’s parents how both of them are hanging out with the group, now that Shiro and Keith were back home. The group stood up.

“Are you here for Lance?” The doctor asked. They all nodded vigorously. The doctor looked at the clipboard in his hands.

“Alright. Thing is, he just came out of surgery, since he was bleeding out pretty heavily. At the moment, he’s sleeping, but in a few hours, he’ll be awake. The injuries we could see was a bit of a concussion, a black eye, his arm was broken. He has a bit of internal bleeding, but we cleared that up. He had a emergency blood transfusion, so we wouldn’t be able to lose him. 

“He seems to be stable, but I would recommend giving him some space. You guys can go inside now, and I would recommend calling a family member so they can be assured of his condition. Good evening,  everyone,” the doctor said, bowing his head, before walking off. The nurse who was listening in to the conversation opened up the door, Hunk grabbed the bag, and walked inside. Everyone immediately began to follow him.

He opened up the door to room 164, and was hit with the smell of antiseptics. It was some strong odours, and Hunk scrunched up his nose, yet he walked inside anyway. The others did so as well, and all their eyes went to Lance. His eyes were closed, and he was sporting quite a black eye. His right arm was put in a cast, and an IV was stuck on his left arm. The beeping of the heart monitor was faint, but still heard.

“Fuck,” Keith whispered, tears threatening to fall. Shiro held his hand, and squeezed. Pidge was openly crying, hugging onto Shay tightly, who hugged her back just as tight. Hunk was trembling, and Shiro had a dark look on his face. 

All of them sat down on the floor, waiting for Lance to wake up. A Week Later

Maybe Lance couldn’t recover from the shock of the fact that his own teammates could do this to him.  Jealousy was of course, the main part of the scoop. Lance broke up with Nyma when she had visited him in the hospital, crying about how sorry she was. 

Lance sighed, as he was finally able to go home. Hunk had told Marco about what happened, who told their Mami, who marched her ass into the hospital, pissed off and crying. Veronica, Luis and Marco walked right behind her, as she spitted off curse words left to right, as he was told. When she came into the room, she began to sob, and hugged her ‘baby’ tightly, until she had to let go because ‘ma, I just came out of surgery!’ 

Marco felt guilty, but Lance told him he had nothing to do with the situation, so it wasn’t his fault. His mami said thanks to everyone, and especially Hunk, who she blessed him with a kind heart. She greeted both Keith and Shiro with hugs, and Shay and Pidge with kisses on the cheek. Marco, Luis, and Veronica were sitting on the floor, as Hunk recounted what happened. 

Lance did admit who it was that put him in the hospital. It was reported to Iverson, who kicked those asshats off the team, and was suspended from the school for a few weeks. Rumours spread, but were quickly quieted down. Everyone gave him gifts, from get well cards, to flowers, to fricking ocean-based animal stuffies (courtesy of both Shiro and Keith, bless their souls). 

He told them to put it in his room, so he wouldn’t have to carry all of them with his weak arms. And so they could be the first thing he saw.

“Lance, are you ready to go?” He heard Keith ask, who standing by the door. Lance turned his head to look at the boy, who was giving him a small smile. Huh, that was a good smile.

Lance nodded, but looked back at the wall, searching for… something, yet, nothing at all.

“Well, you better get off that bed, dude. We gotta go,” Shiro said from behind Keith. Lance looked back at the two boys, and nodded once more. He stood up, with a bit of shaky legs, and began to walk in the direction of his best friends. 

“I’m sleepy,” Lance mumbled, putting his head on Keith’s shoulder. He could smell a bit of Keith’s beta scent. Pine cones and campfire. It was a good scent on him. 

“You were in a bed for a week, Lance. But, alright. You can sleep when you get back home,” Shiro chuckled, as Lance lifted his head up, and began to walk in the middle of Shiro and Keith.

They finally got outside, where Veronica was waiting in the car. “C’mon losers, we’re going home!” She yelled out the window. Lance smiled, as all three of them entered the vehicle. Veronica began to drive off, humming to the radio.

Shiro was at the front, and Keith was beside the Cuban. Lance was beginning to nod off, when they finally arrived home. They got out of the car, but when they entered the house, Lance was getting a party-popper exploded in his face.

“Eek! What the-,” Lance squealed clutching Shiro’s arm. The whole house was filled with relatives and the squad of friends shouting ‘Welcome Home!!!’

For the rest of the day, it was a barbecue since Lance came back. It was comfy, and a familiar place for Lance,until he got woozy. His cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents were going to stay and so was the squad. Lance was just going up stairs when he spotted Shiro and Keith talking with his parents. Lance walked up to them, putting himself in the middle.

“Heyo, peeps. I’m going to bed, ‘cause I need the sleep. That’s all. Bye,” Lance told them before leaving them to go up to bed. His parents snorted, and Shiro and Keith shared a look. Lance went inside his bedroom, and went onto his bed. In that moment, he couldn’t fall asleep. He growled, but he tried to close his eyes. A few minutes later, Shiro and Keith opened the door, and Lance opened an eye.

“Yo, what’s up, fuckers?” Lance asked, in a monotone voice. Shiro and Keith entered the room, and closed the door.

“Weren’t you going to sleep?” Shiro smiled, raising his eyebrow. Lance groaned.

“I can’t! Can you guys stay with me, like how we would when we were younger?” Lance asked. They nodded, and Shiro went to the wall, Lance in the middle, and Keith by the edge. Luckily his bed was a queen, and it fit all of them. The blanket was put on top, and soon enough, they all fell asleep.

Five Years Later…

“Jeez, you guys suck!” Lance laughed, throwing a water balloon at Pidge, who was cackling like a maniac.

“Yeah, yeah, dumb-ass! Tell that to Keith and Shiro!” She responded, sticking out her tongue, before crashing into one of her mates. Lance laughed, as Shay and her were on the ground, groaning in pain.

“Nope! Never!” Lance replied, grabbing the bucket full of cold water, and splashing it on Pidge, and some on Shay. They both screamed, and turned towards the Omega, anger in their eyes. Lance began running through the yard, screeching, as the other girls chased him around, also screaming bloody murder. 

They were at Hunk’s house, having a small party. A barbecue of sorts. It was their annual exam passing barbecue party, where a few friends from college would come over and mingle, and the whole squad of friends would see each other once more.

Lance did miss Keith and Shiro a lot. They were his best friends, and even though he restlessly pined after both of them (mind you, they are in a relationship since high-school), he couldn’t help but feel. Lance did get over what happened in high-school, and moved out of the state to go to Berkeley in California, for Marine Biology. Expensive as shit, but so worth it. 

He knew both Shiro and Keith went to the Garrison for Fighter Pilots, and he swore he couldn’t be more proud.  That was still in the state of Florida, and yes, he moved away to escape his feelings, and find someone new. He had a few dates here and there, but he couldn’t for the life of him, forget about both Alpha and Beta.

“Allura! Lotor! Help!” Lance screamed, coming back from his little thoughts. Allura and Lotor were a mated couple, both being Alphas. They could never back down from a challenge, yes, but their personalities made them inseparable. Lance was so lucky to call those two his close friends from University. 

He was also the one who set them up.

_ Lance was walking with Lotor, getting groceries, when he saw one of his classmates who was in the same course as him. _

_ “Is that- Hey, Allura!” Lance called out, waving his hands enthusiastically.  Allura turned around, dropping a milk carton in her basket that she was holding. She blinked, before smiling. _

_ “Hey, Lance! How are ya?” She asked in her British accent, walking over to the Cuban and the other British guy.  _

_ “Eh, getting my ass kicked by that assignment. Anyway, Allura, this is Lotor, my roommate,” he responded, introducing the two British people he knew. Lotor and Allura shared a look, and blinked. _

_ “Well, hello there, ma’am. It’s nice to meet another person who could tolerate this kid,” Lotor jerked a thumb towards Lance who squawked. Allura laughed, and Lotor’s eyes began to sparkle as he smiled. _

_ “Now, someone who I could relate to! Your accent sounds like mine. Do you mind if I ask you where you came from?” Allura smiled, now curious. _

_ “Ah, Liverpool, my dear. I moved here for the courses in California, which were somewhat a bit better than back home, but I have trouble with the American system. And you, my dear? Where do you come from?” Lotor responded, blushing a bit. Allura only smiled even more. _

_ “I come from Manchester. And I totally agree. The American system is more difficult than the rest of the world,” she responded, also blushing. Lance cleared his throat, the two looking at him. _

_ “Well, if you guys wanna chat anymore, why don’t you exchange numbers? Also, Allura, aren’t you going to be taking that business course next year?” He asked innocently. Which Allura shot him a look of warning. _

_ “You’re going to do business next year? Me too! Here, this is my number,” Lotor said, and both exchanged their numbers.  _

_ And the rest was history. _

“Climb up, buddy! Lotor, pick us both up!” Allura laughed, as Lance jumped on her shoulders. Lotor bent down, Allura going onto Lotor’s back, before he picked them up. They were sitting on each other’s shoulder, like that one scene in Aladdin, with all the merchants greeting Al who was on Abu. 

“That’s no fair, Lance! Lotor, let them down!” Pidge growled, and Shay fumed. Lotor snorted, and went back to talking to Hunk, who was on the grill, flipping over some patties. 

“Babe! Help!” Both Pidge and Shay cried at their other mate. Hunk snorted.

“Sorry, loves. This is Lotor’s decision. Get him later,” Hunk smiled, kissing both of them on the cheek. They only nodded, and walked away, not before Pidge sent Lance a look of fury.

“Lotor, is this comfy?” Lance asked, looking down from Allura’s white hair. Lotor chuckled.

“Yeah, both of you are light enough to walk around with. Let’s go on a stroll. Bye, Hunk, be careful with the steak,” Lotor replied, waving at Hunk, before walking towards a group of friends. Hunk waved bye, going back to whistling and cooking. 

Lance began playing with Allura’s hair, putting his chin on top of her head.She reached up, and patted his head, knowing how cuddly he could get. 

Sometimes, Lance would get a cuddly feeling, and would go over to the pair’s house just for a movie night, and some cuddles. He loved them, yes, but it was more platonic then not. Plus, they liked cuddling Lance, so who was he to reject free cuddles?

That was when the door opened, and out came Shiro and Keith from the house. Lance didn’t exactly see them, as Lotor was facing away from them, but he heard Pidge’s “Oh my God, it’s the gays.”

“Hey, Lotor, Allura, Lance. Are you guys comfortable?” A girl, Florona, had asked, as Lotor finally reached the group.

“Yes,” all three responded, sending calm smiled toward her.

“Lotor!” A girl with with pink hair and purple streaks squealed, giving Lotor a hug, making him almost stumble and fall.

“Ezor! It has been so long! Allura, this is Ezor. Ezor, this is my mate, Allura!” Lotor replied, excited. Lance looked on, as Allura waved, a small smile on her face.

“And the guy on top?” Ezor asked, her blue eyes curious. Lance snorted.

“Oh, he was my roommate in University. He was the one who get Allura and I together,” he replied, a smile gracing his features. Ezor ‘aww’ed happily, swaying. As this conversation was happening, Shiro and Keith took a look around.

“Hey, Hunk,” the two greeted, smiles on their faces. Hunk turned around, a grin on his face. He gave them both a hug. 

“Hey guys! Glad you could make it,” he replied, going back to the grill. “Do you know where Matt is?” 

“Yeah, told me he was going to be late. So where’s everyone?” Shiro asked, looking around, and noticing a tower of people walking away with a female leading them to another female.

“Pidge and Shay are either talking with friends, or they’re making a prank,” he responded, closing the grill, so the food could be cooked.  He looked around, and found them under the tree.

“There they are! Pidge, Shay!” Hunk waved them over. Pidge ran towards Keith, and giving him a huge hug. Shay gave Shiro a hug, then moved to Keith. Pidge also attacked Shiro in a furious hug.

“Where were you guys?! I need details!” Pidge smacked Shiro’s arm.

“Uh, training? We aren’t allowed on our phones, unless necessary or family calls. Plus, Shiro has been chosen for a mission a year from now,” Keith replied, an excited smile creeping up on him. Shiro only rolled his eyes, ruffling Keith’s hair, but you can see how proud he was too.

The three mates congratulated him, praising Shiro for working really hard. Shiro only smiled. “Pidge, Shay, why are you guys wet?” Shiro asked, looking at them curiously. They only scowled, pouting a bit.

“It’s Lance’s fault. He showered us with water,” Pidge muttered darkly. Keith and Shiro blinked. Lance was here?

“Wait, Lance is here? Our Lance?” Keith frowned, looking around. Pidge snorted, and Shay raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips.

“Yeah,  _ your  _ Lance. Anyway, he was on top of two Alpha’s, running away from both us like the little shit he is,” Pidge grumbled, crossing her arms. Shiro raised an eyebrow at her.  

“Really now,” Shiro responded. Pidge smirked, something evil glinting in her eyes.

“Yeap. He was on the shoulders of a female Alpha, who was on the top of a male Alpha. All three of them attended the same university in California. Came back for the summer, and are going back in a couple of weeks. They’re probably in the corner somewhere…”, Pidge trailed off,  a smirk playing on her face. Keith and Shiro wore blank faces, but she could feel the jealousy radiating off of them. 

“Oh. Well, let’s go say hi. See ya guys when dinner is ready!” Keith said, walking away from the group. Shiro waved, and followed the Beta, looking for the Cuban Omega. Pidge and Shay gave each other a secret smile, Hunk looked between the two in curiosity, before going back to the grill. 

He knew better than to interfere. 

Anyway, Lance was nodding off, when Allura tapped his bottom. Lance let out a squeak. Allura giggled.

“Do you want to get off?” She asked, and he nodded sleepily. 

“Lotor, sweetheart. Can you let us both down? Please?” Allura asked, kissing the crown of Lotor’s head. He complied, going on his knees, and Allura hopping off a bit wobbly. She bent down, and Lance got off, rubbing his thighs.

“Thanks, you guys. Y’all are the best,” he said, giving both of them a peck on the cheek. They laughed, hugging the Cuban.

“Anytime. Anyway, Lance, Allura, these are my friends who I used to hang with before going to University. Ezor, Acxa, Narti and Zethrid. Guys, meet Lance, my coolio roommate, and Allura, my amazing mate,” he told the four girls. All of them waved, and began to chat, when Lance suddenly felt dizzy. 

“Oh, no. Allura, I gotta…,” Lance said, realizing what was happening. Allura excused both herself and Lance, before going towards the house. 

“Lance, are you okay? What’s happening?” Allura asked, concern going in her eyes. Lance huffed, whining just a bit. 

“I gotta throw up, please,” Lance said weakly. Allura nodded, picking him up, and running towards the house. 

“Pidge, where’s the bathroom?” She asked the girl, not knowing where to go. Pidge beckoned her inside, noticing Lance’s state. They went into a side room, where there was a toilet awaiting. Lance jumped out of Allura’s arms, and ran to the bowl, before throwing up. Allura began patting his back consolingly, as Lance heaved out the contents in his stomach.

Pidge felt a bit jealous, knowing that she was one of his oldest friends, and yet he’s seeking comfort from another friend who he met for a few years. Pidge shook her head, suppressing those feelings. She wasn’t going to feel that way. No, she had a friend to take care of.

“Lance, are you okay?” Pidge asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, after he stopped heaving. He gave a shaky thumbs up, as she handed him a wet cloth to clean up. After he finished, he left it on the sink, and flushed the toilet. 

“Yeah, just a stomach bug. Planes suck, and yeah, I get sick after a plane ride, not before,” Lance responded tiredly. Pidge nodded, and looked at Allura for anything. She nodded, agreeing with Lance.

“Okay, why don’t you stay inside, in the guest room? It’s upstairs, second room to the left. I’ll get you a glass of water and an Advil,” Pidge said. Lance nodded, Allura picking up the younger boy, and bringing him up to the guest room. Pidge, true to her word, brought water and Advil. 

“Here, drink up. You’ll feel a bit better before dinner. I’ll be back in a bit to check up on you,” Pidge smiled softly, before leaving the room. Allura sat on the bed, as Lance lied on the bed, arm around his stomach.

Pidge saw Shiro and Keith right outside, as she walked out of the house. “Hey, Lance is upstairs with Allura. Be careful, or I’ll kick you,” Pidge told the couple, who nodded and entered the house immediately. Pidge rolled her eyes, and walked towards Hunk to tell him what happened.

Keith and Shiro walked up the stairs, silent as ever. Their best friend —crush, yeah—, was there. They heard the talking before they saw him.

“... Lance, you gotta be careful!”

“I know, Allura. You know how my body gets everytime I go on a plane,” they heard Lance say hoarsely, chuckling a bit.

“Yeah, and I always get to take care of you. You’re lucky Lotor isn’t here with you instead of me, or he’ll be all over you,” the female voice, Allura responded with a giggle.

“Pshh, of course,” Lance laughed back. Shiro then decided it was time to knock on the door. He opened it, revealing Keith and himself to the two. 

Allura, was sitting beside Lance, stroking his hair, while Lance had a soft smile on his face. She had really curly white hair, and dark skin, but her blue eyes seem to pop out. 

“Well, this is my cue to leave. I’ll get ya when dinner is ready. Love ya, you dork,” Allura said, dusting herself off, as she kissed Lance on the forehead, before waving at the two men. She walked out of the room, and the pair walked in.

“Hey, Shiro, Keith. Sorry you gotta see me this way. Just threw up,” Lance said, as Keith walked over to give Lance a hug. Shiro closed the door,  and also ran over to hug Lance.

“Oof. I missed you guys too,” Lance snorted, hugging them back. 

“What happened? Are you okay? Is she your mate? Why didn’t you call us?” Keith fired off questions, until Shrio put a hand on his shoulder. Lance blinked.

“I threw up cause of jet lag. I’m fine don’t worry. Also, Allura isn’t my mate, she’s just a very close friend of mine. Her mate is my roommate, Lotor, and we all just bonded as friends,” Lance replied. Shiro and Keith visibly relaxed, and let that jealousy go, even for a bit.

“Oh,” Keith responded, a goofy smile on his face.

“We have to catch up, huh?” Lance asked, giving a grin towards the pair. Shiro snorted, sitting on the bed, and looking at Lance. Keith did the same, as both started talking about University and the Garrison.

…

They went downstairs when Allura told them it was time for dinner. Shiro decided to carry Lance downstairs, and Lance just complied. 

“How long are you staying in town for?” Keith asked, poking Lance’s cheek. He stuck his tongue out, and sighed.

“A few more weeks. I’m going back to Cali for my last year, and then coming back here. Why?” He responded, curiosity displaying on the tan face. Keith raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, just wondering. Shiro and I were actually thinking of taking you out on a date… if that’s okay with you? If it isn’t then that’s fi-,” Keith got cut off with a kiss on his cheek.

“Well, that’s perfectly okay with me. Are you guys open to a polyamory relationship?” Lance asked, fear of being pranked evident in his voice. Shiro smacked Lance’s ass, and Lance would later deny the squeak.

“Yeap, now let’s go and eat dinner,” Shiro responded, and out they went. 1 Year Later... ”Lance! Do you have your things?” Allura asked from the other side of the room. Lance groaned.

“Yes, mom! Oh my God, you’re just like my brother Luis. ‘Lance don’t forget about this. Mom will get pissed about that!’ Jeez,” Lance huffed, grabbing his suitcases. He was moving back to Florida, as he was accepted with a job as a bio-engineer at the Garrison. 

He was going to be working with Shiro, Matt and Keith. Plus, he was going to be living with his Alpha and his Beta. How lucky could he get?

“Oh, shut up! Now hurry, Lotor is waiting for us, and we have five minutes,” she responded, walking out with the clicks of her heels. Lance only laughed. He had everything packed, but he went to go check everything else.

He grabbed his phone, and left the keys on the table. He put on his shoes, grabbing his duffel bag, and suitcase. His other stuff was already sent to Florida, where Keith and Shiro already put away with specific instructions from Lance. 

That was a great video-call.

“Alright, let’s go,” Allura said, leaving the keys on the table. They both walked out, suitcases in tow. They took the elevator, and walked out of the apartment, into the warm Sunday morning.

“There’s Lotor! Let’s go!” Allura laughed at Lance, who only huffed. They walked over to where the rented car that Lotor was driving. Lotor came outside, and stood to grab their suitcases, putting them in the trunk. Allura went into shotgun, while Lance went in the back. Lotor went into the driver’s seat, adjusting the mirror.

“Y’all ready to go?” 

“Yeah!” Allura and Lance responded, and Lotor got out of the parking space, going onto the barely busy streets. Luckily, it was early, and not as much civilians were out and going into traffic. They went onto the highway, speeding somewhat to get to the airport before their flight.

The three of them got their in time to spare. They dropped off the car, and headed inside the lobby of the airport. The huge ceilings made from glass let in sunlight, as air-conditioning blasted them in the face. They all sighed, and checked in, before getting to their gate. Their plane was to arrive in fifty minutes, and Lance was getting tired.

“Are you going to call Shiro and Keith? Allura and I are going to call Matt before we get on the plane,” Lotor told Lance, who was coming back from getting some coffee for his mate. Lance blinked.

_ Matt did arrive to the party, albeit late. Lance sat beside Shiro and Keith, right smack down in the middle. He was blushing, but smiling quite a bit. Keith and Shiro put a hand on one of his thighs, to calm him down from the anxious feeling that creeped up on him.  _

_ “Hey, Matt!” Lance, Shiro and Keith yelled out, waving at the red-faced guy, who came outside running. His glasses were on his face, a bit on an angle. His mop of hair more tame then his sisters’. His clothes were somewhat rumpled, yet, he looked fine.  _

_ “Eyy, my favourite trio! Also, my fav, Omega bro. How was the flight? Ooh, meat!” Matt rambled, plopping himself beside Lotor and Pidge, who was across the trio. Pidge gave him a hug, as she passed him a plate. He began to grab food, thanking and praising Hunk’s cooking. _

_ Lance snorted. “Fine, dude. Just jet lagged. Also, Lotor, meet Matt. Matt, meet my cool roommate, Lotor,” he introduced the two,continually eating his food. Matt and Lotor looked at each other, and greeted themselves somewhat awkwardly. Matt was blushing a bit, and Lotor was being his charming self.  _

_ Lance smiles cheekily, going back to the meat. Maybe something could happen between the three. _

“You’re right, oh my God! Thanks Lotor!” Lance beamed, before grabbing his phone to call his Alpha and his Beta. He dialed their number on facetime, as Lotor passed the coffee to Allura, who looked like she wanted to die. 

“Hey, Lance! Are you going on your plane?” Shiro greeted, as Lance looked back on the screen. Lance could see it was only Shiro, and Keith was probably running an errand or in the kitchen cooking lunch.

“Me? Nah, we gotta wait fifty minutes. Hey, where’s Keith?” Lance asked, blinking innocently with a wide smile. Shiro snorted.

“At the gym. He decided to do some lifts, and some running before coming to pick you up. He just texted me, that he was coming home in five minutes or so. He is going crazy with nerves. He’s excited, even though he doesn’t want to say so,” Shiro laughed, making Lance giggle. 

“We both know Keith is a soft teddy bear, and not that brooding, emo version that he keeps showing everyone. Dang, I’m so excited! Also, Lotor and Allura are here,” Lance snorted, showing the camera towards the couple. They waved their hands, as Allura took out her laptop to talk to Matt.

“Ha, you’re right,” Shiro smiled. Both Lance and Shiro talked to each other, and Keith came home and began to talk to Lance. Shiro scrunches up his nose at Keith’s stench, and Lance makes fun of him for it, but he rolls his eyes.

Then the intercom comes to life, signalling that the plane has landed down, and people to go to their Gate. “Well, here’s my plane. I’ll see if there’s any service so I can talk with you guys. Keith, go take a shower. I love you guys!” Lance said, grabbing his duffel bag, and suitcase. 

“We love you too,” both of them say, before ending the call. 

Lance did dearly wish he never ended that call.

…

“Allura, Lotor, what’s going on?” Lance whimpers, Omega pheromones pouring out with his anxious feelings. Some other Omegas were also on the plane, scared.  The three of them were at the back, around five or six seats away from the nearest exit. Kids were clutching their parents, whimpering or crying. 

“Air pockets. These things suck, especially with the weather outside,” Lotor mumbled, as dark clouds floated outside. They were a few minutes from the Miami airport, and it was the plane that was getting bumpy.

“Ah, crap,” Lance whimpered, clutching Allura’s hand. She patted him on the head consolingly, trying to stay calm for the fellow Omega. She looked at her mate, trying not to worry at Lotor’s scared expression.

“Passengers, do not worry. We’ll be setting down in a few moments, as we’re reaching our destination. Thank you for flying with us, have a nice afternoon,” the pilot said through the intercom, and that’s when everything came crashing down.

Literally.

The wing somehow got chopped off by the lightning  making the plane swerve to the side. The trio was at the opposite side, luckily, but that plane then started to turn in circles, quickly crashing to the floor. 

Everyone was screaming, kids were crying, and pheromones were all over the bunk. It was horrifying, seeing the side of a plane getting doused with some flames, and crashing back to the Earth. 

The trio clutched each other, as the plane crashed into the Earth.

And everything went black.

…

“Oh my God! A plane is crashing!” A woman shouted from somewhere, and everyone turned to look out the window. Shiro, Keith and Matt gasped.

A plane crashed onto its side, an explosion of the Earth erupting. All three of them shook, wondering which plane it was.

“Emergency! Red Alert! Crash from LAX plane arriving at 1:30 pm! Emergency! Red alert!” A man said through the intercom. 

The three looked at each other, eyes wide, and tears pooling in their eyes as what the man had said.

This was their mates’ plane. The one that crashed. Shiro, Keith and Matt ran out, running towards the plane that was in somewhat flames. They ran, and ran, until they finally reached it, but the heat was way too much. Army forces and firefighters were there, plus ambulances. 

“Sirs, you aren’t able to enter!” An authority told all three of them, but they whipped out their Garrison badges, and the authority let them go. They see Iverson there, walking around ordering others.

“Ah, Shirogane, Kogane, and Holt. Go put on those uniforms and help them get the passenger before it explodes in fifteen minutes,” Iverson tells them. They nod, grabbing uniforms, putting them on, and entering the broken plane.

“Help those over there!” Someone told them, pointing to a group at the side. They see white hair, covered in red Alpha blood, with Omega remnants. They ran over, and there they were.

Lance, Allura and Lotor shielding each other, bleeding from the forehead, and other places. They quickly got them out, trying not to cry. They grab their stuff, running out of the plane, and putting them somewhere safer than there. In an ambulance.

“Help our mates out. Please,” Shiro told the ambulance, who nodded, eyes wide. The trio went back inside, grabbing as much stuff and people before leaving the plane. They were able to make one more trip, before the plane was heating up way too much to go in. 

Everyone left, just before the plane exploded, the rest of the humans burning with stuff. The three trembled, thinking how close it was to lose their mates forever. They quickly went to the ambulance where they left their mates, before going inside to go to the hospital nearby.

“Will he be fine?” Keith asked a paramedic who was helping Lance out. The paramedic looked up, with a hopeful smile on their face.

“He will be, but we’re not sure until we get to the hospital. Don’t worry, he’ll be good as new,” they reply, making Keith nod.

He hope he was.

…

Its been a few weeks, and Lance was yet to wake up. Allura and Lotor did wake up just a few days ago, making Matt cry. He wouldn’t leave their side, staying their more than back at his home. The others came over, especially Lotor’s friends who were dotting over Matt and the other two.

The other squad came over to visit Lance, reminiscing memories of the Omega.  Lance’s family also came over to see him. They cried, especially Veronica and Marco, remembering High School with Nyma and her lackies. 

Rosa gave Shiro and Keith kisses and hugs, and condolences, since she knew they had found the three. It was difficult… and very sad. His family had to leave, as their jobs demanded them to be there, and exams or family.

“C’mon Lance, please wake up,” Keith pleaded, tears slipping from his eyes when he made sure no one could see. Shiro did the same sometimes too.

Yet, Lance didn’t wake up.

One night, when both Shiro and Keith fell asleep by Lance’s side, Lance opened up his eyes, looking around at the room, before his eyes fell on Shiro and Keith. Lance ruffled Shiro’s white-dyed tuft of a hair, and Keith’s somewhat soft hair. Then Lance fell back asleep.

It was afternoon, and Lance awoke once more. The sun was pouring in, and glared on Lance’s face. He scowled, blinking and peering through the now empty room. Lance blinked, looking down at his hands. Was he in Heaven? Hell? Some type of Purgatory?

Why was he so alone? What happened? He remembered the plane crashing and black, but who got him out? Did he become paralyzed?

The door then decided to open, familiar voices filling the room. Shiro and Keith were smiling at each other, before freezing when they saw Lance awake. They dropped their McDonalds, sprinting towards their Omega. Lance began crying, the other two sobbing with him.

After a bunch of blubbering from all three of them, Lance finally got his grip.

“What happened?”

“We saw the plane crash. We went and got you, Allura and Lotor out. It was horrible. W-we thought you wouldn’t wake up!” Keith whimpered. Shiro nodded, tears still pouring down his eyes. 

“Shh, I’m alive and talking aren’t I? It’s okay, I’m here. You see? It’s me. I love you, two,” Lance began to cry. The three hugged each other, kissing one another. The others could wait for Lance’s turn.

Lance was alive, and their Omega. He was not going anywhere anymore.

…

Lance from the cannon universe had some tears in his eyes, blushing as well, but tears. Hunk was all out bawling on the floor, while Keith and Shiro were clutching Lance’s arms. Pidge and Allura were shaking, seeing the end making them all feel something.

“What the shit! We have to go through more universes like this?” Pidge squeaked, rubbing her eyes furiously. Hunk sobbed even more, while the other three boys composed themselves. Allura only shook her arms out, and nodded.

“Hey, there’s something shiny. Let me get it, I think it’s the crystal. Everyone hold my hand, it’s time to go!” Lance croaked out, seeing the crystal on the desk. Everyone held on, and Lance shot Keith and Shiro a smile, before touching the crystal.

A light came through, and the six Paladins left the Alpha/Beta/Omega universe.


End file.
